1. Field of the Invention
The invention discloses composition of matter for a composite substrate comprising layers of different composition, and optionally features, wherein the composite substrate has utility in disparate devices and manufacturing processes.
2. Description of Related Art
Background material is found in the following references; all references are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety. References: U.S. Pat. No. 8,207,013; U.S. 8,226,8338; U.S. Pat. No. 8,107,270; U.S. Pat. No. 8,168,284; U.S. Pat. No. 8,178,165; U.S. Pat. No. 6,162,543; U.S. Pat. No. 6,251,819; U.S. Pat. No. 6,555,031; U.S. Pat. No. 8,043,694; U.S. Pat. No. 8,129,300; U.S. Pat. No. 7,214,342; U.S. Pat. No. 7,682,534; U.S. Pat. No. 7,479,249; U.S. Pat. No. 6,613,251; U.S. Patent Publications: 2010/0280261; 2010/0280261; 2011/0059843; 2011/0059844; 2011/0136659; 2012/0077006; 2012/0186574; 2012/0255607; 2013/0104973; 2013/0078508; 2013/0036719; 20100139841; WEISS, DIRK; “Nanoimprinting for diffractive light trapping in solar cells”; J. Vac. Sci. Technol. B28(6), November/December 2010; WEISS, DIRK; “All-inorganic thermal nanoimprint process”; J. Vac. Sci. Technol. B28(4), July/August 2010; WU, XIUWEN, et al.; “Thermal Conductivity and Microstructure Properties of SiC Ceramic derived from Silicon Carbide Powder”; New Jl Glass and Ceramics, 2013, 3, 43; WU, HUI, et al.; “Designing nanostructured Si anodes for high energy lithium ion batteries”; Nano Today (2012); http://dx.doi.org/10.1016/j.nantod.2012.08.004; “Manufacturing Process and Material Properties of Carbon and Graphite Materials”; www.schunkgraphite.com/sixcms/media.php/1698/Kohlenstoff-Broschuere_GB .pdf [Jul. 16, 2013].